before dalton
by inahatedworld
Summary: sections time is almost upon us. but whos the Dragons and why is blaine acting so weird?


I dot own Glee, but this storyline is MINE ^.^

it was a normal day in glee. the choir room was buzzing with energy. today was the day they got there competition list for sectionals. As mr schue walked into the room, waving a piece of paper in the air, everybody started cheering.

'okay, okay, calm down' mr schue said as he walked up to the whiteboard. 'the groups who's sorry arses were going to kick this time are...' mr schue slowly raised the marker to the white board. 'come on mr schue!' finn yelled out 'if you don't tell us soon, I'm gonna go all lima heights on all your sorry arses' Santana yelled 'shh come on kids calm down. were versing.. THE WARBLERS, sorry blaine' mr shue said glancing at blaine 'its fine sir.' blaine replied. 'who else am i beating? sorry, WE beating' Rachel asked. 'The Dragons from Shawnee High' mr schue replied happily replied 'turns out they have never won a sections for rule breaking.. 'mr schue, shawnee high is even scarier that lima heights... what if they attack us?' Santana asked, obviously worried. 'we will be fine!' mr schue replied. just then blaine stood up and took off out of the room 'BLAINE! STOP!' kurt went running after him. 'what was that about?' mr schue asked the group. finn stood up awkwardly, 'blaine use to go there...' gasps where heard through the group 'they, um, i don't know if i should really be telling you guys this...' 'it'll be fine Finn, I'm sure he wont mind' mr shue encouraged. 'okay, well, blaine use to go to shawnee high, before he went to Dalton, and i don't know details or anything but they like use to beat the shit out of him, he was even taken to the hospital because of it a couple of times.. he has some really nasty scars all over his chest and shit. his kinda scary looking when his hair isn't gelled and his shirtless..' everybody was speechless. 'are,are you sure' mr schue asked. 'yeah, positive! iv had to drop him off home a couple times, but yeah, I'm sure' 'wow, okay then, well, umm' mr schue didn't know what to say. 'excuse me, mr schue' Rachel stood up 'i think we should stop focusing on blaine and let him figure this out himself, i mean, he never really lets anybody else but Kurt in, we should focus on winning and let Kurt and Blaine figure it out on there own.' Rachel sat back down. 'good idea Rachel, okay, so does anybody have any song choices?' everybody's voices starting fighting for dominance, getting louder and louder, until the bell rang, everybody started to back up there things, as they left kurt walked back in, it was obvious he had been crying. everybody just stared at him 'bro, are you okay' finn asked 'yeah, ill um, ill see you at home' he picked up his back and left. everybody went there separate ways, all wondering what sectionals would bring.

as Finn got home the first thing he noticed was both blaine and Kurt's cars where there. as he got out of his car he could hear yelling, not being able to make out the words he ran inside, unprepared for the sight he was going to see. blaine and kurt were both in tears, kurt had such an angry look on his face, one he had never seen before, and blaine just looked defeated. both of them looked straight to finn with a shocked look on there face 'we will finish this later!' kurt said pointing at blaine, who just nodded in reply and started to walk in the direction of Kurt's room. 'hey finn' 'hey bro, whats going on, are you both okay? why are you so angry at him? what did he do?' finn bombarded kurt with questions 'he didn't do anything, well he did, but i just, aghh, i don't know what to do!' kurt threw his hands in the air, tears falling freely down his face. finn walked up and wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry as hard as he needed. when kurt finally started to calm down kurt told him 'blaine wants to quit new directions, he thinks if he starts talking to those guys in The Dragons he will fall back into his old life, he said he already struggles living where he lives when he's just surrounded by drugs, alcohol and smokes. he told me he gave in to his old friend last week and got absolutely smashed and he's still going through withdrawal, he's surprised he didn't overdose he took so much. i just, when he told me, i hit him.' he looked up at finn 'i hit him, and he just stood there, and told me he wants to die. and whats worse is it doesn't even surprise me! he's miserable ALL the time. and i just don't know what to do!' kurt put his head back into finns shirt and started crying again. finn didn't know what to say, he just held him.

it was another 15 minutes before Kurt finally built up the courage to enter his room and face Blaine. as he entered the room he closed the door behind him. and looked at Blaine, who was siting on the floor under the windowsill, tears stained down his face, hair sticking in every direction like he had tried to rip it out. when he locked eyes with Kurt he started to cry again, and Kurt walked over to him as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around him 'hey, baby, come on, calm down, its going to be okay, i'm so sorry for hitting you, it was a horrible thing to do and i will regret it for the rest of my life, i love you so much baby, please calm down' he held Blaine as tight as he could. as Blaine slightly pulled away from Kurt he looked him right in the eye and just said 'don't be sorry, i deserved it.' he looked like an empty shell, there was no emotion in his face and his voice sounded like a robot. as he started to pry himself away from Kurt and stand up, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's arm and stood up with him, he cradled Blaine's face with both of his hands 'Blaine Devon Anderson! Don't you ever say you deserve to be hit! you are such an amazing person Blaine, and i love you so much.' he kissed Blaine heavily on the mouth. 'come and lie down and watch a movie with me?' Blaine nodded an okay, and went and lied down on the bed and waited for Kurt to put on a movie. As the titles for RENT came on the screen, Blaine couldn't help but smile, as much as Kurt hates the movie he knows its one of Blaine's favorites. they curled up together and fell asleep about 10 minutes in.

Should I continue?


End file.
